There is known a stator including a plurality of divided cores that are annularly arranged and constitute a stator core, and an annular holder that is disposed outside the plurality of divided cores and integrally holds the plurality of divided cores. In such a stator, a coil as a conductor wire is wound around the divided core.
A winding device for winding a conductor wire around a divided core feeds out the conductor wire to which a back tension is applied from a nozzle to wind around the divided core (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In a tensioning device in Patent Literature 1, the tension of the conductor wire fed out from the nozzle is kept constant by controlling a rotational torque of a tensioning motor in synchronization with a rotational angle of the divided core and at the corresponding tension set value.
A winding machine disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is configured to wind a conductor wire around a divided core while applying a bobbin-like cud to the conductor wire by pressing the conductor wire fed out from the nozzle toward the divided core side by a support mechanism when the conductor wire is wound around the divided core.
In the winding machine disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the conductor wire formed in a bobbin-like shape that protrudes toward the divided core is satisfactorily in contact with a divided laminated core, thereby capable of providing, higher degree of alignment with high accuracy, and high quality with a higher space fact winding even when the conductor wire has a thick wire diameter.
In recent years, the conductor-wire is wound at high speed to improve the production efficiency. When the tension device of Patent Literature 1 is used to wind the conductor wire at such high speed, the variations in tension cannot be suppressed even if a servo-type device is adopted, and a load is applied between a distal end of the nozzle and a wire material, resulting that the conductor wire cannot be wound at high speed.
In the winding machine disclosed in Patent Literature 2, since the conductor wire fed out from the nozzle is wound around the divided core while being pressed by a support member, a feeding speed of the conductor wire cannot be increased, resulting that the conductor wire cannot be wound at high speed.